Season Finale, Part 1 (BTSF)
Season Finale Part 1 is the 29th episode of Ben 10: Stupidity Force, and the first part of the SEAAAAAAAAASOOOOON FINAAAAAAALE. I mean, if the first episode is called Pilot, why not call this one Season Finale? Summary Upchuck Norris, Clancy, General Lfhater and the Happy Cows return, and we discover they work for someone. They attack Ben! Plot We see a evil sorta room. There is a fire in the middle of the room, and Upchuck Norris, Clancy, General Lfhater and a Happy Cow came. (Master): You have come. As I expected. (Upchuck Norris): THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE, I AM NEVER EXPECTED. (Master): SHUT UP I AM YOUR MASTAH (Upchuck Norris): OKAY OKAY OKAY (Clancy): If he scares Upchuck Norris, I am out of- (Master): YOU WILL NOT The master fired a fireball and burned Clancy's butt. (Clancy): MY BUTTWORMS! (General Lfhater): EWWWWW MAN THAT'S GROSSSSSS (Happy Cow): EWWW (Clancy): AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE FOUR STOMACHS (Happy Cow): SAY WHAT? (Master): SHUT UP ALL OF YOU (lightning strikes outside) (Lfhater): AHHH OKAY OKAAAAY (Master): I have called you all here, because you all FAAAAIL. (Clancy): But- (Master): NO BUTS (Lfhater): I DIDN'T HAVE A CHANCE! HE KEPT EVOLVING! (Clancy): I made him crazy but his Osmosian friend kicked me. (Happy Cow): HIS OREO SHURIKENS WERE TOO POWERFUL (Upchuck Norris): THE FIRST TIME I WAS DEFEATED BY BIRD DIARREHEA AND THE SECOND BY A GIANT WORM (Master): STOP COMPLAINING! I HATE HIM AS MUCH AS YOU! And I helped you defeat him! (Clancy): Yeah guys. (Master): Clancy, I got you out of the Sub Energy thingy! I WEAKENED THE SPACE COW FOR UPCHUCK NORRIS! I TOLD YOUR EKBEATER ARMY ABOUT THE LF! And uh... I BROUGHT YOUR HAPPY COW ARMY TO EARTH! (Lfhater): But we can't sir. He is too powerful. (Master): HOW ABOUT TRYING AGAIN (Happy Cow):...... well he does have a point. (Upchuck Norris): I TRIED TWICE! TWIIIICE! (Master): Third time's a charm. (Upchuck Norris): BUTBUTBUT (Master): SHUT UP YOU WHINY IDIOT! (Upchuck Norris): YOU JUST CALLED ME A WHINY IDIOT (Master): I AM YOUR MASTAH MAKE ME A SANDWICH (Upchuck Norris):.....okay. (Master): NOW YOU IDIOTS, ATTACK HIM AGAIN! (Happy Cow): Everyone together? (Master): No you idiot. Everyone once at a time. He won't expect it. (Lfhater): Oh.....OH YEAH (Master): GO! (Upchuck Norris):.......now? (Master): YES YOU IDIOTS THEY DID DUNDUNDUUUUUUN THEME SONG WHICH APPARENTALLY WASN'T USED SINCE THE FIRST EPISODE! Ben, Gwen, Eggy and Kevin were watching TV. (Kevin): The TV isn't even on. (Ben):.......... (Gwen):........... (Eggy):......... (Kevin):............ (Ben):.......... (Gwen):........... (Eggy):......... (Kevin):............ (Ben):.......... (Gwen):........... (Eggy):......... (Kevin):............ (Ben): IT BE A VERY AWKWARD SILENCE TIME ARRRRRRRGH (Kevin): I THOUGHT IT WAS BRIAN'S JOB TO RIP OFF THAT JOKE (Ben): BUT IT'S A PIRATE AWKWARD SILENCE TIME (Gwen): ..... it's like saying Ultimatehero didn't rip off the super awkward silence time when he made it an italic silence time. (Ben): Okay you have a point. (Kevin): Well let's turn on the TV. They turned it on. (Ben): YAY LET'S WATCH SOMETHING NEWZ FLASH (News Reporter): BALLOONS ARE ATTACKING EVERYWHERE END OF NEWZ FLASH (Ben): OH FUDGE (Kevin): Come on Ben. (Ben):....... NOOOOOO I HAT EYOU GUYS I WANTED TO WATCH DORA They dragged Ben outside. They saw Ekbeaters EVERYWHEREEEEE (Ben): OHMAHGAWD (Gwen): Didn't you already defeat them? (Ben): YEAH (transform) AMPFIBIAN! TIME TO BLOW UP SOME BALLOONS! (creates electricity in his hands) All Ekbeaters were being attracted to Ampfibian. (Ampfibian): OH POOP Ampfibian was covered under Ekbeaters. (Kevin): Wow. (Ampfibian): CRUD HOW DO I GET OUTTA HERE Ampfibian started flying up into the sky and blasted all the Ekbeaters off him, and created a huge electricity ball, and all the Ekbeaters crushed him. (Kevin); I'll get you out of here. LFHATER APPEARED! (Lfhater): No you won't. (Kevin): You are just a balloon, I can kick your butt. (Lfhater): I have no butt. (Kevin): Wh- (Lfhater): That didn't turn out right... I MEANT I WILL KICK YOURS (Gwen): We can defeat you. (Lfhater): I WILL DEFEAT YOUUUUUUUU Lfhater grew bigger and became electric. (Lfhater): MWAHAHAHAHA (Kevin): Isn't ultimate Ekbeater a stupid cheeseburger balloon man or something (Lfhater): WHO CARES! Lfhater fired electricity at Kevin. Kevin absorbed stone and punched Lfhater. Lfhater fired helium and gave Kevin a funny voice. (Kevin): Oh fudge. (Gwen): You sound stupid. (Ampfibian): GAH I'M STUCK HERE (Kevin): SQUEEZE THROUGH THEM (Ampfibian): Oh okay lol. He did. (Ampfibian): NOW DIE LFHATER (creates electricty) And the balloons were attracted to him again. (Ampfibian): oh poop. (Lfhater): Wow. (Kevin): We'll defeat you. (Eggy): BAGAHK Eggy fired an explosive egg at Lfhater and sent Lfhater flying aroundd the place with a hole in him. (Lfhater): OH FUDGE YOU (Gwen): Woooow. (Ampfibian): GUYS I'M STILL STUCK HERE (Kevin): How about turning into someone else! (Ampfibian): OMG (transform) BUZZSHOCK The balloons became even more attracted to him. (Buzzshock): OH POOP (transform) SHOCKSQUATCH They were still attracted to him. (Shocksquatch): RAHHHHHHHHHH (punches the balloons away) FLBHGRSHBDHGS He jumped on everyone of them. (Shockquatch): YAYZ (Gwen): That was quick. They went home. IN THE EVIL LAIR (Master): Lfhater, you failed me again. (Lfhater): BUT BUT BUUUT (Master): I'm not going to send you again, but only if everyone fails, then I will do something. (Lfhater): GULP (Master): OK HAPPY COW YOU ATTACK NOW (Happy Cow): HAPPY COW GET REVEEEEENGE DUN DUN DUUUUN Three days aftah the battle with Lfhater. (Ben): THE TV IS STILL OFF (Kevin): Yup. (Gwen): So why are we sitting on the couch? (Ben):.... (Gwen):........ (Kevin):.......... (Ben):.... (Gwen):........ (Kevin):.......... (Ben):.... (Gwen):........ (Kevin):.......... (Ben):' PICKLES' (Kevin): Why was that bold? (Ben): To lead to a bold awkward silence time. (Gwen):... THE TV WENT ON (Ben): YAYZ COMMERCIAL TIIME THE FAMOUS HAPPY COW TOY RETURNED! PLAY WITH IT ALL DAY! END (Ben): YAY (Kevin): THE HAPPY COWS HYPNOTISED US YOU IDIOT! (Ben): OH RIGH (Gwen): We should battle them! (Ben): YUP They went outside, and saw everyone hypnotised by Happy Cows! (Kevin): It's too late. (Gwen): We can beat them, and unhypnotise them. (Ben): HOW WILL WE UNHYPNOTISE THEM (Gwen): I dunno. (Ben): WAIT I KNOW (transform) PIE GUY! (Kevin): THAT WON'T HELP! (Pieguy): Pie can unhypnotise people. LEARN YOUR GEOGRAPHY (Kevin): THIS ISN'T RELATED TO GEOGRAPHY (Pieguy):... okay. Pie Guy ran towards the Happy Cows and blasted pies. The Happy Cows flew towards the pie and ate it. (Happy Cow): NOMNOMNOMNOM (Pie Guy): (fires MOAR pies) Now while you are all busy eating pie I'll go unhypnotise people. (Happy Cow): NOOOOO- WHATEVAH PIEEEE (Happy Cow Leader): GRRRRRR I CAN'T LEAVE IT'S FREE PIE- Wait a second. That guy IS pie. I'll attack him! The Happy Cow leader flew towards Pie Guy. (Pie Guy): HEY RANDOM DUDE (Random Dude): MUST ALWAYS PLAAY (Pie Guy): Want PIE? (Random Dude): OMG PIE- YAY I'M NOT HYPNOTISED A Happy Cow leader came. He called Gwen and Kevin to attack Pie Guy. (Gwen): OBEY HAPPY COW (Pie Guy): NUUUUUUU Pie Guy fired whipped cream on the Happy Cow leader. (Kevin): HEY LET'S SHAVE HAPPY COW (Gwen): YEAHIT'S FUN (Happy Cow): No... BATTLE THE PIE GUY! They ran after him with razors. (Gwen): I WANNA SHAVE YOU HAPPY COW (Pie Guy): That was easy. NOOW TO UNHYPNOTISE EVERYONE Five minutes later. (Pie Guy): THIS IS IMPOSSBLE TOO MANY PEOPLE- WAIT I KNOW He created pie portals and sent pie to all Bellwood. (Pie Guy): Okay.. now the happy cow problem. Hm... (evolves) PIEGANTIC A bunch of Happy Cows came. (Happy Cows): WE ATE ALL DA PIE GIVE US MORE (Piegantic): NO WAY He destroyed them...somehow. (Piegantic): YAY ANOTHER ENEMY DEFEATED (Gwen): Okay... now what. (Piegantic): LET'S WATCH DORA (Kevin): NOOOOOOOOOOOO (Piegantic): IF WE WATCH IT I GIVE YOU TWO TONS OF PIE (Kevin):-WAAAAAAAY I'M MISSING DORA! They went home and Piegantic gave Kevin two tons of pie cuz they watched Dora. IN THE EVAL PLACE (Master): STOP FAILING ME YOU BEACH (Happy Cow): Sorry master... IT WAS PIE (Master): Ugh... okay. CLANCY YOUR TURN (Clancy): OKAY Three WEEKS latuuur. (Ben): WHY IS THE TV STILL OFF (Gwen): JUST FREAKING TURN ON THE TV (Kevin): OK They did. NEWS FLASH (News Reporter): Cucumbers are becoming less popular in Europe. END (Ben): OMG NOOOOOOO (Random Dude): AHH THERE ARE BUGS EVERYWHERE (Ben): BUGS? I'LL BATTLE EM Ben jumped out and turned into The Most Useless Alien Of All Time. (TMUAOAT): I AM USELESS WOOHOO A bunch of bugs came. (TMUAOAT): AHH A COCKROACH (steps on it) AHH A SPIDER (steps on it) AHH A FLY (steps on it) AHH A COCKROACH (steps on it) Five hours later. (TMUAOAT): Wow. I just defeated all this bugs in five hours. USING BUG SPRAY OF COURSE AND SPENDING FIVE HOURS PLAYING VIDEO GAMES (Kevin): LOOOOL Clancy appeared. (Clancy): ALL MAH BUGZ ARE DEAD! I WILL KILL YOU! (TMUAOAT): CLANCY? I mean seriously first Lfhater then Happy Cow NOW CLANCY? (Clancy): YES. Clancy flew and fired a bee to sting TMUAOAT, but TMUAOAT ducked. (TMUAOAT): I HAVE DA BUG SPRAY (Clancy): THEN I CAN USE OTHER ANIMALS An elephant came. (TMUAOAT): OH MY GOD ELEPHANTS ARE TOO POWERFUL AGAINST ME (evolves) THE ULTIMATE MOST USELESS ALIEN OF ALL TIMES! (Clancy): THAT WON'T HELP YOU! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (TUMUAOAT): Fudge... oh look a mouse. (Mouse): MEHEHEHEH The elephant ran like heck. The elephant ran into a paint factory, and came out green. Then he slipped and fell into a acid factory which made him blind, then ran into a hat factory with gave him a cowboy hat, then ran into a knife factory, which removed his leg. Now he was a green blind elephant with a cowboy hat and three legs. (TUMUAOAT): WOAH I FEEL SOMETHING WEIRD He suddenly moved the elephant towards Clancy. (Clancy): WUUUUUUT (TUMUAOAT): NOW DIE BUG GUY He lifted the elephant over clancy, and the cowboy hat fell off the elephant. (TUMUAOAT): FUDGE I CAN'T CONTROL IT It fell and Clancy was squished. (Clancy): OH POOP (TUMUAOAT): So easy. He went back home. IN THE EVIL PLACE (Clancy): I'm sorry I failed Master. (Master): GAH STOP FAILING (Clancy): meep don't kill me (Master): Okay. UPCHUCK NORRIS COME HERE (Upchuck Norris): (appears from thin air) WHAT IS IT MASTAH (Master): Go and kill Ben. DON'T FAIL (Upchuck Norris): OKAY I WON'T FAIL Five days later. (Ben): OMG THE TV IS ON (Gwen): YES! A huge ball of fire came from the sky, breaking through the ceiling. (Ben): YAY ANOTHER OMNITRIX Upchuck Norris appeared from the smokes. (Upchuck Norris): NOW I WILL REALLY KILL YOU BEN (Ben): GAH LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY Upchuck Norris created a power punch and blasted Ben at the wall. (Ben): OH FUDGE YOU (transform) T-REEX T-Rex hit Upchuck Norris with his tail, and he was flung into a wall. (Upchuck Norris): (jumps off wall) RAAAAAAAAH (T-Rex): NO WAY T-Rex opened his mouth and bited Upchuck Norris's head. He started flinging his body around like in any movie with a tyrannosaurus biting something and flinging it around. Then he released and Upchuck Norris was sent into a wall. (Upchuck Norris): A TYRANNOSAURUS CANNOT DEFEAT ME! T-Rex sat on him and started squishing him. (T-Rex): Hehe. (Upchuck Norris): GRAAAAAAAAAAHHH Upchuck Norris created a power punch and sent T-Rex flying into the sky. (Upchuck Norris): YESSSSSSS (Kevin): Ben! A green flash was heard in the sky, and a scream was heard. (Ben): HUMUNGOUSAUR Humongosaur grew in mid air, and landed on Upchuck Norris. (Upchuck Norris): OH POOP (Humongosaur): DIEEEEEEEEEE He jumped on him. (Upchuck Norris): I AM INDESTRUCTIBLE (Humongousaur): Oh really? (evolves) ULTIMATE HUMONGOSAUR He kept jumping on him, and then went off him and fired a lot of missles at Upchuck Norris. (Upchuck Norris): STOOOOOOOOP Upchuck Norris flew up in the air, and created a power punch. But Ult. Humunousaur created a power punch too, and then created a really big boom. Upchuck Norris was sent flying through the air backwards. (Upchuck Norris): CURSE YOU ULTIMATE HUMUNGOUSAUR THE EVOLVED VAXASAURIAN! (Ultimate Humongousaur): THAT'S TOO LONG (Gwen): BEN HOW DID YOU DEFEAT UPCHUCK NORRIS? AGAIN? (Ultimate Humongsaur): Easy. Awesome dust. (Kevin): What? (Ult. Humungousaur): From Ren 10 you idiot . (Kevin): Okaaaay. Um, and one more thing. YOU DESTROYED THE HOUSE! (Ult. Humongosaur): Yeah... um... (transform) CLOCKWORK He went to the future and found his house. (Clockwork): YAY He took the house back in time. (Gwen): Wow. (Ben): YUUUUUUP IN THE EVIL PLACE (Master): Okay, I expected Happy Cow to fail, I expected Lfhater to fail, and I expected Clancy to fail, BUT YOU? YOU ARE 90 PERCENT CHUCK NORRIS FOR HEAVEN SAKE (Upchuck Norris): SORRY BUT HE HAD AWESOMENESS DUST (Master): Well, Ben is incredibly powerful... (Happy Cow): I have an idea sir. (Master): WHAT (Happy Cow): Well everytime each one of us attacked him. So how about everyone attacks him at once? (Master): Okay... good idea. IF YOU FAIL AT THIS I HAVE A BETTER IDEA (Lfhater): OKAY OKAY TWO WEEKS LATER. (Kevin): This episode doesn't feel like a season finale. NEWS FLASSSSSH (Reporter): A vicious gang of villains are attacking! A bug-guy-monster thing, a happy cow, a balloon and a awesome bearded dude are destroying places for no apparent reason! AHHHHHHH THE END OF THE NEWS FLASH (Ben): OH MY GOD JUST LEAVE ME ALONE He ran out of the house. (Ben): (transform) NRG! I VILL DEFEAT YOU VONCE AND FOR ALL NRG ran towards them. They were attacking a bakery. (Clancy): So you came. Now, with all of us together, YOU CAN'T STOP US! (NRG): I CAN AND I VILL NRG fired energy beams at Clancy. (Clancy): I'm part cockroach, I'm invulnerable to radiation! (NRG): OH SHUT UP (jumps up and punches Clancy) He was flinged into a wall. Lfhater flew towards NRG and fired balloons at him. NRG punched Lfhater. (NRG): Pffffffft. Happy Cow flew towards NRG, and spun around him. (NRG): AHH HE'S TOO POWERFUL I'M DYING I'M DYING (Happy Cow): YESSSSS (NRG): NO WAIT I'M NOT NRG punched Happy Cow and sent him spinning out of control. (Happy Cow): AHHHHHHH Clancy flew towards NRG can fired some cockroaches into his suit. (NRG): AHH EWW EWW GROSS THEY ARE CLIMBING ON ME NRG started rolling in his suit all around trying to crush the cockroaches. He fired radiation and stuff and couldn't kill them. Then he ran into a water fountain thingy and spilled water into himself. (NRG): YES THEY ARE DEAD He bowed down and the dead cockroaches sled out of his suit. (NRG): THIS IS GROSS (Happy Cow): NOW DIE (NRG): NO U (tries to fire laser) DAGNAMMIT Lfhater flew towards NRG, and fired a lot of helium into his suit. (NRG): (in squeaky voice) That won't help you! (Lfhater): (shoots more) Now it does. NRG started floating into the air. (NRG): Oh pooooooop. Suddenly Upchuck Norris appeared and jumped on NRG's back. He punched NRG's back and NRG floated down. (NRG): I AM STILL ALIVE YOU KNOW Upchuck Norris kicked NRG and NRG was bouncing in his suit. (NRG): OWOWARGHWOGAAOGWAOG (stops bouncing) Okay I'll take a short sleep now (falls asleep) (Upchuck Norris): YES! Now what? (Happy Cow): Maybe bring him to the master? (Clancy): Yeah. He will take care of him. DUNN DUN DUUUUUUUN Thirty minutes later. Clancy, Happy Cow, Upchuck Norris and Lfhater were going to the evil place, and had NRG tied to rope and held by Clancy like a balloon. They reached the place with the chair. (Master): Well is he dead? (Clancy): Um well... we didn't know what to do with him.... so we tied him to a rope and used him as a balloon. Now you can kill him. (Master): Oh. (NRG): (wakes up) Huh... WHAT'S GOING ON HERE WHY AM I FLOATING AND TIED UP (Master): Ben Tennyson. We meet again. (NRG): Wut. (reverts to human) WHAT'S GOING ON HERE FLRGHBGRFBHRGF Ben fell down, and pulled the rope off him. (Ben): NOW WHO THE FUDGE ARE YOU (Master): What? Don't you remember me? (Ben): Nope. The chair spun, and the evil master was revealed. (Ben): IT'S.... MY FOURTH GRADE TEACHER?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 2 Aliens Used *Ampfibian *Buzzshock *Shocksquatch *Pie Guy *Piegantic *The Most Useless Alien Of All Time *The Ultimate Most Useless Alien Of All Time *T-Rex *Humungousaur *Ultimate Humungousaur *Clockwork *NRG Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Eggy Villains *Master *General Lfhater *Clancy *Upchuck Norris *Happy Cow Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Ben 10: Stupidity Force Category:Stupidity Force episodes Category:Season Finales